


Jealousy, Fantasies, & Insecurities

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry has no clue what he's doing so he lets Len and Ollie take the lead, Blame the Discord, Blow Jobs, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry flashes to Starling for advicethreesome.





	Jealousy, Fantasies, & Insecurities

The shock of what Barry discovered dilated time, freezing the scene and murdering his question.

Oliver Queen: shirtless, scars and tattoos and muscles and sweat on full display, pants low and loose on his hips, hands tight on the hips of his companion.

Leonard Snart: black jeans, black belt, black tank top plastered to his chest, supine on the couch yet clacking teeth and clutching Oliver’s neck for control.

Granite eyes opened, and Barry swore they were smirking.  Icy eyes burned Barry when fuzz-flanked lips finally detached from Snart.  Barry initially flushed with embarrassment, but a different emotion conquered him: jealousy.  The hot air of _All those don’t-date-your-villains speeches, yet it’s okay to date my villains!?_ and the cold air of _How dare you lead me on, flirt with me every chance you get, and then go for go for Oliver instead!?  How would you like it if I kissed Mick!?!_ whipped up a tornado inside him.

Oliver moved off Len, pinning Barry to the door with his glare and eventually a pleasurably painful grip on his shoulders, “Barry. What. Do you want?”

Barry felt small despite looking down at him.  Barry gulped.  Oliver’s eyes flickered down to watch the nervous roll of his Adam’s apple.

“I don’t think he wants a what, Ollie,” Len smirked knowingly from his dramatic drape across the couch. “Not anymore...”

“Is that right?” his glower softened into a smolder. “Wanna play, Baer?”

Barry squeaked, eyes darting from Oliver to Len and back again.

“There’s plenty to share, Scarlet,” Len purred.

Barry nodded so fast, he almost blurred.

Oliver’s teeth clacked against his, one hand cupping his face.  Coarse skin rubbed against Barry’s baby soft cheek, leaving Barry mewling and wondering how it would feel gripping his dick.

“Not yet, Baer,” Oliver voice haunted Barry’s ears, tacking on an addendum when Barry whined in protest. “Think we’re just gonna fuck you and send you on your way?”

Barry’s blush returned with a vengeance.  Even that much would be his wildest dream come true.

“Oh, Baer,” Oliver chuckled, tugging him down the hall, presumably towards the bedroom. “We’ve got dreams too...” Oliver stopped Barry when he reached for his zipper. “Lenny’s woken up hard and hungry dreaming about peeling you out of your suit.  I’m not taking this opportunity away from him.”

Curiosity burned Barry, “Wha-what do you dream about???”

“He dreams about heroically escorting you to safety, returning to your awe-struck kisses after saving the day,” a now naked Len smirked, eying Oliver and Barry from the bed, his gaze sweeping up and down Barry’s form when Oliver slowly spun him.  Confusion splashed across Barry’s face, yet he went along with it, unwittingly sparking up an image of him beneath them, sucking Oliver while Len rode him.  Len rose from the bed and strode over, whispering just loud enough for Barry to hear. “What should we do to him, Ollie?”

“Something nice and easy,” Oliver grinned. “He’s new to this kinda thing.”

“I have plenty of experience!” said Barry.

Len and Oliver bent him over a dresser.

Len doffed Barry’s cowl then slowly tugged the zipper of the Flash suit down, “Well, since you’ve got sooo much experience, that must mean you’ve already prepped yourself for us...”

“N-no!”

“No?” Oliver dug the heel of his palm into Barry’s nipple once Len pealed him out of his top. “Which is it, Barry?  Are we gonna teach an old dog new tricks, or are we gonna devour a pup?”

Barry failed to stifle a short moan then yelped when Len tugged his other nipple.

“Definitely a pup,” Len smirked at Oliver.

Oliver gripped Barry’s hair at the same time Len tugged his nipple, eliciting a noise halfway between a yip and a scream.

“Keep him busy, Ollie,” Len smooched Oliver’s fuzzy cheek, capturing Barry’s arms to take off his gloves.

Oliver hounded Barry’s lips, nipping them for entry.  Barry wound his arms around Oliver’s neck once Len released them.  Barry’s brain didn’t notice Len removing his belt, pants, and boots, but his cock picked up every finger trailing oh so close to it, both hands brushing his thighs and shins.

“Someone’s excited,” Len gathered up Barry’s precum and swirled his tongue around his fingers to drink it up.

“C’mon, Barry,” Oliver wrapped a grounding hand around Barry’s neck, guiding him to the bed. “On your back.”

Barry eased himself down, “Wouldn’t it be easier if I was on my stomach?”

“And miss those beautiful eyes?” said Oliver. “Not for the world, Barry.”

“Spread your legs,” Len scissored his fingers. “Good boy.”

“Oh, he loves that,” Oliver leaned towards Len like they were scheming.

“I’m right here.”

“Trust me, Baer, we know,” Oliver patted Barry’s thigh. “Move more to your le—right there! Fantastic!”

Barry was on one side of the bed, confusion and anticipation plain as day on his face.

“Hips up,” Len slipped a pillow beneath him. “Good boy.”

Len and Oliver schemed amongst themselves.  It was maddening to be talked about rather than to, and his cock hated being all by its lonesome!

“Hey!” said Barry. “Are we having sex or shooting a porno? C’mon!”

“Impatient pup, aren’t you?” Len said before Barry yelped from Oliver smacking his ass. “Unlike you, we like to plan; it’s a sign of maturity.” Len smacked him when Barry rolled his eyes. “And we had a flawless plan for tonight that you crashed the party, so forgive us for taking longer than a second to figure out how to accommodate you.”

Barry’s expression became crestfallen.  He both shrunk and sunk into the bed, “I-I can...” his now watery eyes flickered towards the door.

“He was just teasing, Baer,” Oliver said with an apologetic lilt.

“Damn, kid, you need to relax,” Len settled between Barry’s thighs, thumbing his entrance, sparking a shudder from Barry.

Meanwhile, Oliver settled by Barry’s side after shucking his pants, “We’ll take care of you, Baer.”

“Y-yeah???” Barry squeaked out vulnerability, melting into the hand Oliver was using to pet his cheek.

“Of course,” Len smiled. “We’re just figuring out how best to do that, Scarlet.”

“Oh...” Barry felt so stupid!

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that,” Oliver smooched his forehead. “You’re new to this, that’s all.  No shame in being new to something.”

“But you guys... you’re so good at it!”

Oliver and Len snorted.  They were so in sync, what could Barry possibly add to that?  He was just in the way...

“We’ll bring you up to speed,” Len promised, cutting off Barry’s groan at the pun when something soft and wet started swirling around inside him.

Barry’s brain had just enough time to register that it was his tongue before Oliver fried it swallowing down his cock.  Oliver held him down with a hand on his chest while Len held onto his thighs.  Barry spewed a whirlwind of curses that eventually jammed into a single noise when he began vibrating, and oh if he knew Len and Oliver’s plans for that!  They may have pinned him down, but Barry had them wrapped around his finger.

He came blurring.  Their names raced out of his mouth as he gradually returned to normal speed.

Len stroked Barry’s thighs and hips while Oliver petted his hair, both of them heaping praise on him.  Barry fought it; he hadn’t done anything, his stamina was horrible, what about them?

They laid each one to rest: they hadn’t asked him to do anything, one can’t marathon if one doesn’t train for it, and they’ve got each other covered.

“Rest, Baer,” Oliver gave him one last kiss while Len pulled the covers over him.  They stayed to watch him drift off.

“...Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
